


Ang Soulmate Mo

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Weekly Dose of Kaisoo [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Kids!Kaisoo, M/M, Single Dads!Kaisoo, family!AU
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Nawala ni Jongin ang sisiw niyang si Nini. At ang nakaraan ay mukhang mauulit muli.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sana magustuhan niyo itong munting handog ko na naman para sa inyo! Di ako mahinto sa pagsusulat ng kaisoo lalo na kung domestic. Grabe I love this ship so so so much!!

Araw ng pagsimba at punung-puno na naman ang simbahan sa Quiapo. Walang labis walang kulang pa rin kung dumalo ang mag-anak na Kim tuwing araw ng Linggo.

Nakahawak si Jongin sa kamay ng kanyang ina at dikit na dikit sa kanya. Takot siyang mawala. Pinaalalahanan din siya ng ina na huwag lumayo sa kanila kahit na nilagyan nito ang kanyang bulsa ng isang maliit na papel kung saan nakasulat ang address niya.

Papasok sa simbahan ay may humuli sa atensyon niya. Samu't-saring tindahan ang nakapalibot sa kilalang simbahan, ngunit ang mga makukulay na sisiw ang tanging napansin niya.

"Mama! Mama! Bili tayo nun!" Turo niya sa mga sisiw na may malaking ngiti.

Nagsitinginan din ang kanyang mga ate at ang kanyang ama sa direksyong tinuro.

"Sisiw?" Paglilinaw ng kanyang ina.

Mabilis siyang tumango at tumuro muli sa mga sisiw na makukulay. "Gusto ko po yung green, Ma! Bili po tayo! Please, please?" Pagmamakaawa niya sa kanyang Mama at ginulo ng Papa niya ang kanyang buhok.

"Mahal, bilhan natin mamaya pagtapos ng misa." Sabi ng kanyang Papa sa kanyang ina.

"Talaga po, Papa?" Tuwang-tuwang sabi ni Jongin at patalon-talon pa sa gitna ng dalawang magulang.

"Oo naman, anak. Basta aalagaan mo mabuti yung sisiw." Dagdag ng kanyang ama.

"Sige. Mamaya, anak, pagkatapos ng misa bibilhin natin yung gusto mo, hm? Ngayon, magdadasal muna tayo. Naintindihan?"

"Opo! Promise ko po behave lang po ako sa misa, Mama."

"Sus, lagi ka naman behave eh." Sabi ng kanyang Papa na ikinatawa ng kanyang Mama at mga ate bago humanap ng mauupuan sa loob ng simbahan.

 

\-----

 

Masayang-masaya si Jongin dahil may alagang sisiw na siya. Pinangalanan niya itong Nini at ginawan pa siya ng kanyang ama ng munting bahay nito na gawa sa kahon ng sapatos.

Tuwing kakain din sila--agahan, tanghalian, meryenda't hapunan--pinapakain din niya ang alagang sisiw. Siya rin ang naglilinis sa dumi nito at sa tinitirhan nito.

Ubod ng saya si Jongin sa alagang sisiw, pero isang araw, kinain siya ng pagtataka kung bakit iba-iba ang kulay ng mga sisiw.

"Mama? May rainbow po ba na sisiw?" Tanong niya sa kanyang Mama habang kumakain ng Stick-o at pinapanuod ang kanyang sisiw na suklayin ang balahibo nito gamit ang kanyang tuka.

Nanonood ang kanyang Mama ng Showtime sa T.V. Silang dalawa lang sa bahay dahil nasa trabaho ang kanyang Papa at nasa eskwela ang kanyang mga ate.

Kakauwi din niya galing eskwela at dun niya nakita sa pinapanood sa kanila ng kanilang guro na dilaw ang kulay ng mga sisiw.

"Wala, anak. Kulay dilaw talaga ang kulay ng sisiw. Si Nini, kinulayan yan kaya green ang balahibo niya, pero ang totoo niyan, dilaw ang kulay niya."

Ngumuso si Jongin at tumingin sa alaga. "Masakit po ba kulayan yung balahibo? Nasaktan po kaya si Nini? Bakit po nila kinulayan si Nini?" Malungkot niyang tinanong ang mga bumabagabag sa isip.

"Ikaw talaga," ngiti ng kanyang Mama at kinanlong siya. Hinawi nito ang kanyang buhok. "Ang dami mong tanong lagi. Pero anak, di ko alam kung nasaktan ba yung mga sisiw na kinulayan. Pero kaya sila kinukulayan kasi binebenta sila."

Tumingin si Jongin sa alagang sisiw sa kahon at ngumuso. "Mama, aalagaan ko po si Nini para lumaki nang maigi tulad ko."

Niyakap siya ng kanyang Mama mula sa likod at tumawa. "Magiging manok yan si Nini. Aalagaan mo pa rin ba?"

"Opo! Love ko po chickens eh pero di ko po siya kakainin." Hagikgik ni Jongin at kiniliti siya ng kanyang Mama sa tagiliran na nakapagpabungisngis pa sa kanya.

"Ang bait bait talaga ng anak ko." Puri ng kanyang Mama bago humalik sa kanyang pisngi.

Humalik din si Jongin sa kanyang Mama at umakap sa kanya.

 

\-----

 

"Jongin, san mo binili yung sisiw?" Tanong ng kalaro niyang si Sehun na pinagmamasdan din ang sisiw sa kahon.

Dinutdot ni Jongin ang ulo ng sisiw at ngumiti. "Sa labas ng simbahan."

Ngumuso si Sehun at hinawakan rin ang sisiw. "Si Chanyeol may tuta na sa bahay nila. Ayaw na niya ata ako kalaro. Bili na lang din kaya ako ng sisiw?"

"Pabili ka na lang sisiw, Sese. Iba-iba kulay nila sa labas ng simbahan." Imporma niya.

"Si Chanyeol kase eh." Busangot niya. "Papabili na nga lang din ako sisiw kay Mama ko."

"Asan si Chanyeol?"

"Sa bahay nila kasama yung tuta niya."

"Ayaw mo ng tuta, Sese?"

"Ayaw ko na. Inagaw sa akin si Chanyeol." Nguso niya.

"Eh di bahay-bahayan kayo. Tapos anak niyo yung tuta."

Nanahimik si Sehun pero nakasimangot pa rin. Pero kilaunan, tumayo rin ang bata. "Hmp! Sige na nga punta na ako kina ChanChan!"

Tumakbo si Sehun at lumiko ng daan papunta sa bahay ni Chanyeol.

Nanatili si Jongin sa palaruan, nagbubungkal ng lupa para humanap ng uod na ipapakain sa alagang sisiw.

Hindi niya namalayan na naiwan na niya si Nini sa kahon nito dahil abala siya sa paghahanap ng uod na sinisilid niya sa isang garapon.

"Nini, dami ko nakuhang uod na kakainin mo--" ngunit, nadatnan niya ang kahon na nakatumba na at wala na ang alaga nito sa loob. "Nini? Nini!!" Paghahanap niya sa palaruan.

Kinakabahan siya at alalang-alala habang hinahanap ang alaga. Naluluha na si Jongin dahil hindi niya mahanap ang sisiw niya kaya madali siyang umuwi na umiiyak.

"Papa, si Nini nawawala." Yakap niya sa kanyang Papa nang makauwi. Basang-basa ng luha ang buong mukha ni Jongin at pinunasan niya ito gamit ang madumi na niyang braso.

Pinatahan siya ng kanyang Papa at lumabas din galing ng kusina ang kanyang Mama.

"Ano nangyari, Jongin?" Pag-aalala ng kanyang Mama. "Ay Diyos ko po, ang dumi-dumi mo, Jongin. Halika, maghugas ka muna ng kamay."

"Mama, nawala si Nini." Hagulgol pa rin niya at dinala siya ng kanyang mama sa banyo para hugasan siya dahil dumungis na ang kanyang mukha.

Nang makapagpalit at tumahan na si Jongin, sinamahan siya ng kanyang Papa sa palaruan kung saan naiwan niya ang kahong bahay ng sisiw at ang garapong may lamang bulate kanina ngunit ngayon ay wala na.

"Anak, mukhang wala na talaga yung sisiw mo." Sambit ng kanyang Papa matapos ang ilang minutong paghahanap kay Nini.

Umiiyak na ulit si Jongin habang nakasunod sa kanyang Papa. "Di na po ba babalik si Nini?" Kamot niya sa kanyang mata.

Umiling ang kanyang Papa. "Mukhang hindi na anak. Hayaan mo, bibilhan na lang kita ng tuta sa susunod. Gusto mo ba yun?"

"Talaga po ba, Papa? Pero paano po si Nini? Pano kapag namatay siya?"

Yumuko ang kanyang Papa at kinulong ang kanyang mga pisngi sa palad nito. "Anak, wag ka na mag-alala hm? Baata sa susunod, kung mag-aalaga ka ng hayop at ilalabas mo, huwag na huwag mo silang iiwan, okay ba yun?"

Tumango si Jongin at humawak na sa kamay ng kanyang Papa.

Naglakad silang dalawa pauwi, ngunit panay pa rin ang pagtingin ni Jongin sa kanyang likuran, nagbabakasakaling makita muli ang alagang sisiw, pero walang lumitaw.

 

 

 

 

Sa di kalayuang bahay, nasa loob na ng sasakyan ang batang si Kyungsoo na sumama sa kanyang mga magulang para dalawin ang kanyang tita.

Pauwi na sila at hinihintay na lang niya ang mga magulang na nakikipagtawanan pa rin sa kanyang tita.

Tumingin siya sa labas ng bintana nang makita niya ang isang maliit na hayop sa daan na kulay green.

Pinagmasdan niya ito at sinundan ng tingin. Na-cutean siya sa naglalakad na sisiw kaya lumabas siya ng sasakyan at dinampot ang sisiw.

"Papa! Papa! Pwede po ba natin iuwi to? Please?" Ngisi niya sa kanyang Papa habang hawak ang sisiw sa palad niya. Tinutuka siya nito at napapabungisngis siya sa kiliti.

"San mo yan nakuha, Kyungsoo?" Haplos ng kanyang Papa sa kanyang buhok.

"Nakita ko po naglalakad. Please, Papa, uwi natin siya. Kawawa naman wala siyang bahay." Nguso niya. "Papangalan ko sa kanya ay Dyo."

"Ay Kyungsoo ikaw talaga. Sige na sige na, iuwi mo na yan." Sabi ng Mama niya at nakiusyoso na rin ang kanyang Tita at binigyan siya ng kahon na paglalagyan ng sisiw.

Tuwang-tuwa si Kyungsoo sa sisiw na napulot dahil hindi lang ito cute, green din ito na paborito niyang kulay.

Sa byahe papauwi, habang natutulog ang sisiw, pinagmamasdan ito ni Kyungsoo ng may matamis na ngiti sa kanyang labi.

"Aalagaan kita Dyo Dyo."

 

\-----

 

Nagluluto ng pananghalian si Jongin. Alas diyes na at di pa rin umuuwi ang pitong taong gulang niyang anak na si Taeoh.

Pinatay na niya ang kalan at tinanggal ang apron na suot. Susunduin niya ang anak kung asan man ito. Pero panigurado nasa palaruan lang ito.

Lumabas ng bahay si Jongin at lumakad papunta sa palaruan. Pero hindi pa siya nakakarating doon ay sinalubong na siya ng kanyang anak na may malaking ngiti habang hawak-hawak ang isang berdeng sisiw sa maliliit na palad nito.

"Daddy! May sisiw akong nakita! Uwi natin sa bahay!" Tumakbo ang anak papunta sa bahay nila at sinundan niya ang anak.

Naalala niya tuloy ang nakaraan nang mag-alaga rin siya ng sisiw, ngunit nawala niya.

Pagpasok ng bahay, tuwang-tuwa si Taeoh habang nilalaro ang sisiw sa kanilang sahig.

Agad na kumuha si Jongin ng lumang kahon ng sapatos, nilatagan ito ng dyaryo at tinawag ang anak.

"Taeoh, dito mo patirahin yung sisiw mo. At tsaka eto pala," dumampot siya ng karampot na bigas at nilapag sa sahig na agad tinuka ng sisiw.

Para siyang bumalik sa pagkabata nang maalala niya sa sisiw ang alagang si Nini na ganun na ganon rin ang kulay at itsura.

Napakwento tuloy si Jongin sa kanyang anak.

"Dati may ganitong sisiw din ako nung kasing edad kita. Nini ang pangalan niya. Kaso nawala ko siya."

"Di na po siya bumalik, Daddy?"

"Hindi na. Di na namin siya nahanap ng lolo mo." Kibitbalikat niya.

"Daddy, papangalan ko din sa kanya Nini. Para kunwari siya din si Nini mo dati." Hagikgik ni Taeoh habang hinahaplos ang balahibo ng sisiw. "Ang cute niya, Daddy."

Lumambot ang puso ni Jongin sa sinabi ng anak kaya napahalik na lang siya sa ulo nito at nakipaglaro sa anak bago sila kumain.

 

\-----

 

Pumasok ng bahay ang anak niyang iyak nang iyak na ikinakaba ni Kyungsoo kaya agad niyang sinalubong ang anim na taong gulang niyang anak na si Junwoo na yumakap sa kanyang mga binti.

"Papa, si Dudu nawawala!" Hagulgol ng anak.

Umupo bahagya si Kyungsoo at pinunasan ang luha ng anak.

"Ano ba ang nangyari at nawala mo yung sisiw mo?" Pinasinga niya ang anak sa tissue at hinawakan ang matatabang braso ng kanyang anak.

"Kasi po kinuha nila Taehyung tas di ko na po alam san nila dinala." Paliwanag pa rin ni Taeoh habang umiiyak.

Madalas ma-bully ang anak ni Kyungsoo dahil mataba ito. Hindi niya sana palalabasin ang anak dahil baka asarin na naman, pero nagpumilit ang bata at di niya alam na dinala rin nito ang sisiw kasama niya.

"Papakita ko lang si Dudu sa kanila tapos kinuha nila. Wala na si Dudu, Papa." Iyak pa niya lalo.

Niyakap ni Kyungsoo ang anak ng mahigpit at hinaplos ang likod nito.

"Shhh, tahan na anak." Ngumiti siya ng tipid dito at humalik sa noo nito. "Bibili na lang ulit tayo ng sisiw sa susunod." Patuloy niyang inalo ang anak hanggang sa tumahan ito.

 

\-----

 

Mababa na ang araw sa langit hudyat ng takipsilim. Sinamahan ni Jongin si Taeoh sa palaruan kasama ng sisiw nitong si Nini.

Naghanap ang mag-ama ng mga bulate na ipapakain sa sisiw at hindi naman pinabayaan ni Jongin na mawala ang alaga ng anak.

"Daddy, di po ba kawawa yung mga bulate kasi kakainin ni Nini?" Inosenteng tanong ng anak.

Tumawa si Jongin sa tahimik na palaruan kung saan kaunti na lang ang mga bata at nagsisiuwian na.

"Di naman, anak. Marami pa namang bulate dyan kaya di sila mauubos kung kakain man si Nini ng ilan."

"Dudu!" Sigaw bigla ng hindi kilalang boses sa tabi nila.

Nang tumingala ang mag-ama, isang chubby na batang lalaki ang nakatayo malapit sa kanila at kinuha ang sisiw sa kahon sa tabi ni Taeoh.

"Dudu!" Hele ng bata sa sisiw.

Nagulat si Taeoh at Jongin pero hinayaan lang nila ang bata dahil hindi naman talaga sa kanila ang sisiw na iyon.

"Junwoo!" Tawag naman ng isang lalaki na papatakbo rin sa direksyon nila.

Napatingin si Jongin sa bagong dating na lalaki. Nanlaki ang mga mata nito at napasinghap nang makita ang sisiw.

"Papa, si Dudu nandito na!" Tuwang sabi ni Junwoo.

Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo at kumorteng puso ang pagngiti niya na tinitigan lang ni Jongin ng mga segundong iyon.

"Buti naman walang nangyaring masama kay Dudu." Ngiti niya at tumingin kay Jongin at Taeoh.

"S-Sa inyo ba yung sisiw na yan?" Tanong ni Jongin sa magandang lalaki na kay ganda ng mga mata, kay ganda rin ng mga ngiti.

Tumango ito sa kanya. "Nawala yung sisiw ng anak ko nung Biyernes. Madalas kasi siyang i-bully ng mga bata rito. Kinuha nila yung sisiw tapos hindi na nila binalik kaya nawala."

Ngumiti si Jongin at napatayo sa pagkakaupo. Mas matangkad siya kaysa sa lalaki. Nag-uusap na rin ang kanilang mga anak sa tabi at pinapakain ang sisiw na si Dudu ng mga bulateng nakuha nila.

Iniabot ni Jongin ang kanyang kamay sa lalaki. "Napulot ng anak kong si Taeoh yung sisiw niyo at inalagaan naman namin. Jongin nga pala."

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin. "Kyungsoo nga pala."

Bumukas ang mga ilaw sa paligid nila dahil madilim na. Saksi naman ang kurbang saging na buwan sa gitna ng kanilang mga ulo habang sila'y nakipagkamayan.

Ito ang una nilang pagtatagpo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Nawalan ako ng sisiw dati. Green din yung kulay. Kaso hindi ko na nahanap." Kwento ni Jongin sa asawa na niyang si Kyungsoo na nakahiga sa kanyang braso at nakapataong ang isang kamay sa kanyang dibdib._

_"Ako naman, nakahanap ako ng sisiw din dati. Kaso di ko alam saang lugar yun. Pero green din tapos pinangalan kong Dyo." Hagikgik ni Kyungsoo sa dibdib ng asawa dahil sa munting alala._

_"Oh? Baka ikaw yung nakahanap sa Nini ko?" Hinuha ni Jongin na ikinatawa na lang nila bago humalik sa labi._

_Pagbukas ng mga mata ni Kyungsoo matapos ang mariing halik, di pa rin burado ang mga ngiti nila sa kanilang mga mukha._

_"Baka nga. Ako kasi soulmate mo."_


	2. Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maraming salamat sa impormasyong nakakikli ng buhay sa mga sisiw ang kulayan ang mga balahibo nito. salamat @orenjisunshine. ayan tuloy, napa-extra chapter ako ^^

Umuwi ang mga anak nila Jongin at Kyungsoo na luhaan.

"Papa!" Tawag ni Junwoo habang umiiyak. Napalingon si Kyungsoo sa kanyang sinaing habang napahinto naman si Jongin sa paghihiwa ng kalabasa.

Yumakap agad si Taeoh sa mga binti ni Jongin at humahagulgol din. "Daddy." Hikbi nito.

Nag-alala ang dalawa para sa kanilang mga anak pero nang makita nila pareho ang dahilan sa mga luha ng mga bata ay parehong lungkot rin ang tumama sa kanila.

Sa kamay lang naman ni Junwoo, ay ang hindi na gumagalaw na katawan ni Dudu.

"Anak ano nangyari kay Dudu?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo na may pagkabahala sa kanyang tono.

"Di po namin alam. Pagtingin namin sa bahay niya ganyan na siya. Patay na si Dudu, Papa." Hagulgol pa ulit ni Junwoo na sinamahan ulit ni Taeoh.

Niyakap ni Jongin ang anak at hinaplos ang likod nito para tumahan na.

"Tahan na, Junwoo." Alo din ni Kyungsoo sa anak at humalik sa noo nito. "Anak, nasa heaven na si Dudu. Kasama na niya yung mga angels sa langit kaya wag ka na umiyak." Niyakap niya ang malusog na anak at hinaplos ang likod, ngunit, patuloy pa rin sa pag-iyak si Junwoo.

Nagtama ang mga mata nila ni Jongin at hinayaan na muna nila umiyak ang mga bata bago nila kausapin ang dalawa nang maayos.

Napatay na ang sinaing, ngunit tengga pa rin ang ulam nila sa hapunan, para kausapin muna ang mga bata.

Nilagay ni Jongin ang sisiw sa bahay na kahon nito at tinabi muna para harapin ang mga bata na pinaupo nila sa sala.

Nakaupo sina Kyungsoo at Jongin sa sahig para maging magkasinglebel sila sa mga bata.

"Taeoh, Junwoo, may gusto kaming sabihin sa inyo." Hinawakan ni Jongin ang kamay ni Junwoo habang hawak naman ni Kyungsoo ang kay Taeoh.

Nanuyo na ang mga luha sa kanilang mga mata, pero di pa rin napapawi ang lungkot na pareho nilang nararamdaman.

"May nakapagsabi kasi sa amin ng Papa niyo na yung mga sisiw na binebenta at kinukulayan umiikli ang buhay nila--" Naputol si Jongin sa pagsasalita dahil umiyak na naman ang dalawa kaya niyakap na nila ang mga ito habang pinapaliwanagan. "Kapag kinukulayan sila, nasasaktan sila. Nababawasan tuloy yung buhay nila. Di na namin kayo pwedeng bilhan ulit ng sisiw, kasi kung maraming bibili ng ganun, marami silang ibebenta na sisiw, maraming mamamatay. Gusto niyo ba yun?"

"Ayaw po!" Sabay na sagot ng dalawa habang umiiyak pa rin.

Basa man ng sipon at luha ang kanilang mga damit ay hindi naman iyon ikinareklamo ng dalawang magulang.

"Lilibing natin si Dudu sa bakuran, hm?" Dagdag pa ni Jongin bago humalik sa tuktok ng mga ulo ng mga bata.

Nang tumigil sila sa pag-iyak, dinampot ni Jongin ang kahong bahay ni Dudu.

"Mga anak, kahit wala na si Dudu, alam kong masaya siya dahil dalawa kayo na nag-alaga sa kanya. Walang permanente sa mundo, lagi niyo yan pagkakatandaan. Yung mga memorya na nakasama niyo si Dudu, isapuso niyo yan hanggang paglaki. Wag na umiyak. Kung nasan na siya ngayon, mas mahaba na buhay niya dun." Sabi niya sa dalawa. "Tara, ilibing na natin si Dudu."

Iniabot ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga kamay na kinuha naman ng mga bata.

Tumango si Jongin sa asawa at tumungo sila sa bakuran.

Nagbungkal ng lupa si Jongin habang ang mga bata ay nakaakap kay Kyungsoo at namamaalam sa kanilang munting kaibigan na nagpaunlak sa kanila ng kasayahan kahit sa sandaling pagkakataon lang.

Nang makabungkal si Jongin ng tamang espasyo at laki para sa sisiw ay tinawag niya ang mga bata para sa huling pamamaalam nila.

"Bye bye, Dudu. Mamimiss ka namin ni Juju." Singhot ni Taeoh bago itago ulit ang mukha nang yakapin niya nang mahigpit ang mga binti ni Kyungsoo.

Si Junwoo naman ay napaupo at umiyak ulit habang tinitingnan ang patay na na si Dudu na mas matagal niyang nakasama kesa kay Taeoh.

"Dudu, kain ka marami sa heaven ah? Mamimiss kita. Sobra." Iyak niya at yumakap agad kay Kyungsoo.

"Dudu, salamat sa pagpapasaya kina Taeoh at Junwoo. Di ka na masasaktan diyan sa langit. Masaya kami naging saksi ka sa pagiging pamilya namin." Naluluhang sabi ni Kyungsoo pero di rin siya nakapagpigil nang bumuhos rin ang kanyang mga luha.

"Dudu, kung makikita mo yung sisiw kong si Nini dyan sa langit niyo, kaibiganin mo siya ah? Para di ka malungkot tsaka may kasama ka. Maraming salamat sa pagdating sa buhay namin." Huminga nang malalim si Jongin at tumingin sa mga bata. "Magba-bye na kayo ulit."

Suminghot-singhot ang mga bata. 

"Bye Dudu. Mamimiss ka namin." Sabi ni Taeoh.

"Dudu, bye bye." Mga huling salita ni Junwoo hanggang sa bumaha ulit ang mga luha nila.

Nilibing ni Jongin ang sisiw at gumawa siya ng krus na kahoy bilang palatandaan ng pwesto kung saan ang huling hantungan ng alagang sisiw.

Naglagay din si Kyungsoo ng pinitas na santan sa umbok na libingan ni Dudu habang umakyat na rin paitaas ang bilugang buwan sa langit.

"Halika na mga anak, pasok na tayo sa loob." Wika ni Jongin sa mag-anak niya.

Nang makakain at makabihis silang lahat para matulog, tumabi ang dalawang bata sa gitna ng kanilang mga magulang.

“Daddy? Pwede po ba kami dito matulog ni Junwoo?” Tanong ni Taeoh kay Jongin.

Nakaakap na si Junwoo sa kanyang Papa Kyungsoo. “Papa, hug mo ko ah? Dito lang po ako.”

“Oo naman. At pwedeng pwede kayo matulog dito kung kelan niyo gusto, mga anak.” Sabi ni Jongin sa mga anak. Tumingin siya kay Kyungsoo na may kaparehong ngiti tulad ng sa kanya.

“Pray na tayo.” Sambit ni Kyungsoo.

Nanahimik silang apat at nagdasal.

“Sana po okay lang po si Dudu sa heaven. Sana po marami po siya pagkain tsaka kaibigan diyan.” Sabi ni Junwoo.

“Sana po makita po niya si Nini tapos po papakasal din sila tulad ni Daddy Ni tsaka Papa Soo para po marami silang babies.” Dagdag naman ni Taeoh.

Nagtinginan ang mag-asawa at nagkangitian dahil sa magagandang kahilingan ng mga bata para sa kanilang yumaong sisiw. Pareho nilang tiningnan ang mga nakapikit na bata na patuloy pa rin sa pagdasal.

“Sana po di na po siya kulayan diyan sa langit para po di siya masaktan.” Sabi ni Junwoo.

“Opo, wag niyo na po kukulayan si Dudu tsaka po si Nini. Alagaan niyo po siya dyan. Thank you po.” Wika pa ni Taeoh at sabay silang nag-amen.

Nang imulat ng mga bata ang kanilang mga mata, magagandang ngiti ang bigay nila sa kanilang mga magulang.

Humalik sila kina Jongin at Kyungsoo.

“Goodnight Daddy, goodnight Papa!” Bati nilang dalawa sa gabi bago sumiksik sa mga mga magulang nila.

Humalik din pabalik ang mag-asawa sa mga anak.

“Matulog na para lumaki kayong dalawa.” Kinumutan ni Jongin ang dalawang bata at hinawi ang kanilang mga buhok. 

“Love you mga anak.” Sambit ni Kyungsoo sa mga bata at humuni ito ng kanta para patulugin ang dalawa.

Nang matulog ang dalawang bata, humalik sa mga labi ng bawat isa ang mag-asawa.

“Goodnight, asawa ko.” Malambing na pagkakasabi ni Jongin sa asawa.

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo. “Goodnight din, asawa ko. I love you.”

“Love you rin.”

At isa pang halik bago nila niyakap ang mga bata at natulog nang mahimbing.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ “Daddy!” _

_ “Papa!” _

_ Kumaripas ng takbo ang mga bata papasok sa kanilang mga bahay. _

_ Nanonood sina Jongin at Kyungsoo ng pelikula sa T.V nang isang meow ng isang kuting ang sumalubong sa kanila. _

_ Madungis din sina Junwoo at Taeoh pero banaag sa kanilang mga mukha ang ligaya at pag-asa habang tinitingnan nang maigi ang kuting na hawak ni Taeoh. _

_ “A-anak, san niyo nakuha yang kuting na yan?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa mga anak na nagtinginan at bumungisngis. _

_ Hindi rin nakatulong ang inosenteng mukha ng kuting na nakatingin kay Kyungsoo at tila naluluha ang mata nito sa laki na para bang kahintulad ng kanya. _

_ “Ang cute.” Komento ni Jongin at ngumuso na rin sa kuting. “Kyungsoo, kamukha mo.” _

_ “Papa, inaaway kasi siya ng mga bata kaya niligtas namin ni Junwoo. Pwede po ba natin siya patirahin dito? Please? Kawawa naman po siya wala po siyang bahay.” Paliwananag ni Taeoh habang hinahaplos ang madungis na balahibo ng kuting. _

_ Nag-meow ulit ang kuting sa kanila at pumikit-pikit, halatang gusto na ito’y hinahaplos. _

_ “Please po, Papa, Daddy? Kunin na po natin siya.” Hiling ni Junwoo sa mga magulang. _

_ “Okay lang sa akin na kunin natin siya. Cute cute oh? Kamukha mo, Soo.” Kinuha ni Jongin ang kuting na ubod nang cute habang nag-mmeow ito sa kanila. _

_ Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo at ngumiti sa mga bata habang ginugulo ang mga buhok nila. “Kayo talaga... Sige na, kupkupin na natin siya. Pero ano munang pangalan niya?” _

_ “DyoNi!” _

_ At wala nang ikaliligaya pa ang mga bata at ang mag-asawa. Lahat sila ay ubod ng saya. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maraming salamat sa pagbasa!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos? Salamat mga kapamilya, kapuso't kapatid!


End file.
